A Whole New Hell Hole
by razorbackmike
Summary: Naruto was delt another bad hand in his life. Follow him as he becomes a Saint. Probably Naruto/Shaundi


**A Whole New Hell Hole**

**Hey everyone. I read the two decent stories for this crossover and they hadn't been updated in a while so this was spurred from that. Enjoy. Review please, the feed back is more helpful than you know. Starts at the part where Jonny and the protagonist clear out the Saint's new crib in Saint's Row Two**

**Ch1. Shit, where the hell am I?**

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

Who are you truly?... The angel who soars above... Or maybe the fallen who are deprived... Who are you truly?... Grasp your destiny and choose... For I keep calling for you... But do you listen or do you run from me?... Who are you truly?... Take off the mask... Forget everbody's sneering... Take off the cloak... Forget their mockery... Take off the shadow of namelessness... And most importantly, forget their whispers... Who are you truly?... Stand up... Grasp your sword... And scream as you charge... Scream who you are.

So many people called him a monster. So many had called him a Demon. And on the battlefield, he truly was.

That became his name to his enemies. Simply Demon. Not his birth name.

He fought for them. He bled for them. And they betrayed him.

They drove away their most powerful ally because of their hate.

He is a Jinchurriki.

Even now he fought so the few friends he still had would survive. Even if they no longer saw him as a friend.

War is foolish. War is justified murder. Yet he would sacrifice all so those precious few could live.

Naruto Uzumaki had suffered a great many ordeals in his twenty one years of life. None were greater than when he was betrayed by the very people he had sworn his loyalty to.

He fought for them. He bled for them. He would have died for them. And they would have welcomed his death with open arms.

Naruto Uzumaki had greatly altered his appearance after he became a missing nin. He was wearing black cargo pants that were tucked into black, steel-toed combat boots. He had on a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt/mask combo. A Black trench coat that had a high collar topped the look. Its sleeves looked as if they had been ripped off and the bottom looked tattered as well. He also was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes, the left one had a scar going over it. He had a summoning tatoo of the Kitsunes on his right arm. It looked like the Kyuubi ready to strike with tribal markings all around it. His head band now had a slash in it as well and was located on his right shoulder.

He had what looked like an enormus bottle of sake hanging on his belt. A short chained Dragon ear ring hung from his right lobe.

Kakashi had fallen against Pain when he invaded the village. He gave Naruto his Sharingan eye as a final gift to his student who he couldn't protect. Naruto rarely used it, so as to preserve the precious gift he had been given.

On his back was a sheath for a massive sword he was now holding in his hand. It was Zabuza's blade, Kubikiri Hocho. It was nearly as tall as he was and had its trade marked hole at the top of the sword.

The fight was long and brutal. Madara and Naruto had fought for hours on end. Then the Uchiha tried to use Pein's Chibaku Tensei and trap Naruto. The blonde took the chance that had presented itself and released a huge amount of Kyuubi's chakra, destroying the entire thing. He launched a Rasenshuriken at him with the little chakra he had left.

He blocked it with ease but he hadn't seen Naruto's blade flying towards him at high speeds. He was cut in half by the damn thing.

Naruto had raised his blade to finish the madness once and for all the Uchiha started laughing like a mad man, again.

When he calmed down enough to talk he spoke with a wide grin, blood seeping through his lips. "Congratulations Naruto. You managed what no other person has. You killed me. I may be dieing but you aren't getting a happy ending if I have anything to say about it. Besides, your entire home hates you anyway." His Sharingan eyes morphed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and he activated Kamui. A portal opened and he was pulled in. As his life left him, the last thing Madara saw was the Joint Shinobi Army and the five Kages rushing to the area watching helplessly as the Jinchurriki was sent away. He died with a content, smug smile on his face.

Now here he was being sucked into his mortal enemy's Kamui. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt his body try to pull itself apart.

**;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P**

**Underground Hotel, Stillwater**

Johnny Gat and another were steadily clearing out their desired crib. Hoboes just kept coming.

Johnny had short, spiked, brown hair that was blonde tipped and was wearing a short sleaved white shirt with an opened, short sleaved, purple button up and a pair of black jeans and some sneakers. To top it off was his usual sunglasses. He had a crazy grin on his face as he blasted more bums with his AK-47.

His partner in crime was a fairly tall black man with dreadlocks pulled into a pony tail due to him wearing a white fedora with a purple stripe. His eyes were covered by a pair of black shades. He had on an open purple Caribbean jacket that hung loosely. And he had a pair of jeans with regular tennis shoes on.

He was shooting them in the head, and sometimes croch, with a dual pair of 44-Sheperd pistols.

Then a bright blue light flashed and the fighting stopped momentarily. When it died down, a blonde stranger was standing a few feet from them and the bums. He was breathing deeply with a pained look that showed from the state of his body.

He looked like shit, for lack of a better word. Cuts riddled all over his body and a huge ass sword covered in blood was slung over his shoulder lazily. They couldn't see his face because of his mask, but they noticed his left eye was closed with a scar goind down it. They figured he was blind in it.

One of the Bums shouted after a few seconds. "Get him!"

There went the ideas of him being with the Hoboes. They were about to help him but what happened next surprised them both. Gat was more interested on the violence involved.

The blonde stranger swung his massive blade and cut three Bums in half with one swing. The others saw the gore and started to run away in fear. But they had threatened him. He wouldn't let them get away with that offense.

He cut them down with speed that the two Saint's were having trouble keeping up with. They shook themselves from their pause and opened fire on the ones trying to get away.

When it was over the stranger was looking at them with his blade slung over his shoulder. They walked forward to talk to him and when they were close enough his shades slid down his nose enough to show his eyes.

Then they noticed his left eye, it had a nine-pointed star in the middle of the iris, and a red pupil. They both heard him say one word they didn't understand.

"Tsukuyomi."

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**Tsukuyomi Realm**

Both men looked around and noticed that they were now standing in a lush forest, and everything looked like a photo negative.

"Where are we?" Gat wondered aloud.

"We're in my mind."

They whirled around and saw the person from before, standing there, leaning against a large rock, reading a small orange book and speaking in plain english. What's more was that he no longer had cuts and gashes all over his body.

"Who the fuck are you? What's going on? How the hell are you doing this?" The tall black man ordered.

"I'll explain all of that later. For now, what you need to know is that my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you have been a tremendous help. In return for your aid I will do a favor for. Even if I didn't need your help."

He walked over to them and held out his hands to shake their's, which they hesitantly did, then the strange world melted away.

**;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P**

**Underground street/ New Saints' HQ**

The next thing they knew both Gat and the Boss were in the Hotel with Bums laying on the floor dead, exactly where they were before... Whatever that was.

Johnny looked to his right and saw Naruto and saw the blonde haired man taking of his trench coat and started to clean the wounds he had. Gat also saw that his left eye was closed again and was bleeding.

"You mind tellin' us just what the fuck that was?" He demanded.

Naruto didn't stop what he was doing and responded. "I am not of this world or dimension. My display of power just now should prove that. I would like you to keep my abilities quiet and in return I will join your gang and work for you." He nodded his head towards the Boss.

The black man narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses and gripped his pistols tighter.

"How do you know that?" Naruto stopped this time and looked him in the eyes.

"One of the abilities of my Tsukuyomi is that I can draw knowledge from my victims. Most of the time the technique is used for torture of one's mental state, but I was just trying to avoid this confrontation, which didn't work." Johnny lowered his gun as did the Boss.

"What do you mean you'll join the Saints?" The blonde tipped Saint asked.

"I pay my debts, enough said. Besides, with my... skills, I'll be able to help you with just about anything you can think of."

"Aight, you're in. But one wrong step, one act that makes me think you're going to betray us, and I'll put a bullet in your head." The Boss said. Johnny looked at the black man and spoke.

"Hey Boss. You said you wanted to rebuild the Saints right? Well there are some people that could help us. I'll send their locations to your phone, we'll clean up here and I'll gather a some more recruits and meet ya back here." Naruto looked at Gat and spoke in an even tone.

"And why am I stuck here?" Gat and the Boss just looked at him.

"People don't exactly react too well to a man walking around with his clothes covered in blood." Naruto nodded and went back to cleaning himself up. The fox was taking care of sealing his wounds, he was just wiping away the blood and grime that was on him.

After the Boss left Gat turned to the newest Saint and spoke in a bitter tone.

"Alright lets get these bastards moved out and start cleaning the place up a bit." Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"No need, just go get the others you were going to, I'll clean." And before Johnny could respond about twenty Naruto's appeared and went to work getting rid of the bodies and cleaning the place up to make it look presentable and, more importantly, bangin'. Gat looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Said blonde just waved him off.

"Ninja stuff. Don't look too far into it."

Johnny nodded and walked out to gather more possible members.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**Saint's HQ**

The Boss had yet to come back but Gat was already done in just a few hours. The former shit hole was filled with at least thirty new Saints. Johnny whistled as he walked over to Naruto and looked at the progress he had made. The place looked decent but could still use alot of work.

"You cleaned up the place nice. One question though. Where'd ya get the purple neon lights?" Naruto just looked at him with a deadpan face. Gat just noticed he had taken off his mask and saw three whisker marks on his cheeks. His clothes no longer had blood on them either. The gang banger wondered how he did it but decided it was better for his mental health not to ask.

"Don't ask what about things you really don't care about." Johnny laughed and patted Naruto on the back.

"You're right, I really don't give a shit. Well the Boss should be here any minute, what do you say to helping me canonize our newest members?" Seeing Naruto's confused look he explained.

"We're gonna kick their asses." Naruto grinned, showing off his large canines. He put down the 40 oz he was drinking and cracked his fists.

"Hey all ya'll motherfuckas shut the hell up!" Johnny shouted, everyone stopped talking and paid attention.

"Now if ya'll wanna be Saints, ya gotta be canonized first. And my good friend Naruto here will be helping me. Now, who wants their ass kicked first. You! Alright." And the pair jumped the poor fellow before he knew it.

**XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXP**

**Later, Saint's HQ, Abandoned Hotel under the Mission House**

The Boss walked in on an ass kicking fiesta. Johnny and Naruto were canonizing the new recruits. Three others were behind him watching the whole affair with wide eyes. The other black man behind him spoke first.

"Daammmnnn! What the hell is dis shit?" The Boss chuckled.

"Those two are canonizing the others. The short haired blonde tipped bastard is Johnny, though you already know that, and the one with his hair in a spikey pony tail is Naruto. Ya'll are lucky we're too busy to canonize you. Naruto and Johnny will be helping you guys in taking down the other gangs."

The mexican with a snow cap on spoke next. "Damn, they're kicking everyone's ass and it's just them." The dreadlocked white girl nodded.

"Aight everybody stop!" The others were glad for the torture to be over while Naruto and Gat were disappointed.

"Hey boss, look who showed up." Johnny Gat said as he spread his arms out from like he was presenting the battered up gang members.

He nodded as he stepped to the side. "Naruto meet Pierce, Shaundi, and Carlos." He introduced each one to the man they would be working with a lot in the future.

"Nice to meet you." Carlos said. He was kind of scrawny but wasn't a total tooth pick. He had on a white muscle shirt and purple track pants. Shaundi looked him up and down with a smirk.

"Not bad, let me know if you need anything." Shaundi said. She had on a black tank top and jeans that sagged with a bandana on her hair.

"What's up, I'm pierce." Pierce said. he had on a crooked baseball cap and a jersey that was white with purple numbers on it. He also wore jeans. And an excess of jewlery

"About time you guys got here, alright then Pierce you got the Ronin, I need to know who's in charge and what businesses they're running."

"Yeah, you got it." He nodded his head and smashed his fist in his palm.

"Shaundi you've got the Sons of Samedi."

"Why them?" She asked, confused as to why.

"Sons of Samedi; Shaundi." Nobody laughed at the dumbass joke.

"Fine, whatever." She said dismissing the comment.

"Carlos," He started.

"The Brotherhood, I'm on it." The small mexican finished.

"Naruto, you and me will be helpin' out all three, but I want you to focus on takin' out their strongholds that are on our borders. Call in the crew to set up shop after it's done." Naruto nodded and went to clean his sword in the corner.

"Aight people, this city used to be ours. Then these other gangs come up in here actin' like they own the damn place. I don't care what flag they flyin', Brotherhood, Ronin, Samedi, They're all going down. This is our city, let's take it back!" The entire gang cheered except Naruto and Johnny, both of which smirked.

**;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P;P**

**Well hoped ya'll liked it.**

**Read, Review, Flames will be used to roast marshmellows.**

**Cya next time.**


End file.
